


Que viene el pavo

by Casandra



Series: Que viene el pavo [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-29
Updated: 2012-02-29
Packaged: 2017-10-31 22:10:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casandra/pseuds/Casandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Su papá está triste porque su mamá murió. Él sólo quiere un hermanito ¿qué hay de malo en eso?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Que viene el pavo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Intimisky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Intimisky/gifts).



> **Título:** Que viene el pavo.  
>  **Rating: G**  
>  **Género:** slash.  
>  **Advertencias:** Fluff. No beteado.  
>  **Parejas:** Drarry, ASS.  
>  **Resumen:** Su papá está triste porque su mamá murió. Él sólo quiere un hermanito ¿qué hay de malo en eso?  
>  **Nota:** este oneshot es un regalito para intimisky por ser tan buena seguidora en twitter, Lo prometido es deuda, espero que te guste ^^

Su papá tenía manchas negras feas debajo de sus ojos y su pelo no eran bonito como hacía un año. Su abuela, Narcisa, decía que era porque su mamá se había ido al cielo y estaba solo. Lo tenía a él, pero su abuela decía que necesitaba a alguien que lo abrazara por las noches, cuando él dormía y aunque estaba seguro de poder abrazar a su padre, no lo estaba de que éste no lo aplastara sin querer. Su padre necesitaba alguien grande que aguantara su peso y él, bueno, él quería un hermanito.

—Papá, ¿podría tener un hermanito? —su padre, Draco, parpadeó desviando su vista del periódico en un gesto confuso.

—No es tan sencillo —Intentó explicar Draco, dejando el periódico en la mesa y mirándolo fijamente. Sin saber si tocaba ya la explicación de cómo se hacen los bebés. 

—Verás Scorpius, para hacer un bebé, bueno... emmm

Scorpius bufó.

—Ya sé eso. El abuelo me lo contó.

Draco arrugó el ceño no muy seguro de si eso era una buena o una mala noticia. Su padre nunca fue bueno para esas explicaciones.

—Te contó que...

—Sí —lo cortó Scorpius, con un gesto exasperado—. Hay que encargárselo a la cigüeña y se necesita la firma de los dos padre para que ésta venga con el bebé.

—Emmm sí, claro —respondió Draco, tomando el periódico y escondiéndose tras él. Las cigüeñas, claro. 

—Como mamá no está para firmar —continuó su hijo—, podrías salir con alguien que tenga un hijo. Entonces yo tendría un hermanito y tú no tendrías que molestar a la cigüeña. París está muy lejos y la pobre debe estar ya vieja.

Bueno, era un punto. Si saliera con alguien que ya tuviera hijos Scorpius no estaría solo y... ¿Pero qué pensaba?, claro que no. Astoria era la única mujer en la que había pensado de esa manera. No creía... se quedó mirando el periódico antes de dejarlo y salir de la sala. No, no podía.

Scorpius, por el contrario, quedó confuso, pero no tardó en fijar su vista en la portada del periódico. Su padre lo llamaba _el héroe_ , a veces Potter, sin duda alguien muy querido, porque siempre estaba en la boca y en los pensamientos de su padre. De pronto sonrío, _el héroe_ estaba con tres niños aproximadamente de su edad y uno, el más parecido al padre, parecía estar mirándolo directamente a él, a Scorpius Malfoy. 

*

_Señor héroe, acabo de descubrir que es usted mi nuevo papá. Me gusta el chocolate. Por favor, reúnase conmigo hoy._

_Scorpius Malfoy._

Harry miró la carta por enésima vez sin lograr entenderlo. Había llegado por la mañana, junto con un búho castaño rojizo precioso que le picoteó los dedos hasta que le dio unas deliciosas galletas. Aún así había tirado la carta, sin siquiera leerla, como las docenas que le llegaban cada mañana, pero su hijo Albus la había tomado del cubo de la basura, la había leído y había puesto los ojos tan grandes y abiertos como los del búho. 

Y ahí estaba, junto a su hijo, el cual le daba una mano en actitud reconfortante. Con la otra sujetaba una enorme bolsa de chocolate. De nada había servido asegurarle qué el no era el padre de Scorpius Malfoy, que de hecho nunca había tenido nada con Draco. Su hijo lo había mirado con los ojos llorosos y él no había podido hacer otra cosa que ir. 

No fue un elfo, sino el mismísimo Draco quien les abrió, parpadeó, lo miró, bajó la vista hacia Albus y volvió a pestañear incrédulo. No hubo necesidad de palabras, le pasó la dichosa carta y vio como Draco resoplaba con algo de resignación. Se veía pálido, ojeroso y desamparado. Ahora fue él quien apretó la mano de Albus.

No tardaron en ver un niño con pelo pálido y cara redondeada detrás de Draco. El niño les sonrió y empujó la puerta que tenía sujeta su padre para que pasaran. 

—Ha llegado mi hermano.

Fue lo que atinó a decir, mientras lo tomaba de la mano y lo arrastraba hacia el interior. Albus le dio los chocolates, con una gran sonrisa y Scorpius rió encantado. Draco resopló mientras se dirigía a servir ambas copas de coñac. No sabía si a Potter le gustaba, pero siempre era un buen momento para empezar a beber.

—Es más rápido que la cigüeña sí —fue su escueta respuesta. 

Harry rió ante eso.

—¿Le has escrito a la cigüeña Malfoy?

Draco se mordió el labio. Pero su hijo no se calló.

—Mi papá no puede escribirle a la cigüeña porque necesita la firma de mi mamá.

Harry iba a reír ante aquel absurdo, pero su hijo parecía maravillado, contemplando a Scorpius como si fuera alguien interesante, mientras ambos compartían el chocolate. 

—Mi papá podría firmarle —respondió Albus estusiasmado—. Así ambos podríamos tener un hermanito nuevo. 

Harry se atragantó y miró a Malfoy de reojo. 

—¿Quieres que te firme... Draco?

Tarde, pensó Harry. Lo había visto sonrojarse antes de que se diera la vuelta. 

—Pero para firmarle a la cigüeña tiene que ser un papá y una mamá —aclaró Scorpius desilusionado—. El abuelo me lo dijo. 

Draco volvió a darle un trago a su copa. La conversación se había vuelto tan absurda. Harry se acercó a él, lo vio acariciando la manga de su costosa túnica y fijando sus brillantes ojos verdes en los suyo cansados.

—Estoy seguro que si le escribiéramos contándole nuestro caso —la respuesta iba dirigida a los niños, pero la mirada de Harry estaba en él y su mano acariciaba su manga. Tragó, intentando que el nudo en su garganta se esfumara. 

—No hay mamá —dijo Scorpius categórico—. Y la cigüeña... 

Harry sonrió.

—Pero tu abuelo tiene muchos pavos albinos, estoy seguro que ellos te traerían un lindo hermanito.

—¿Los pavos? —cuestionó Scorpius inseguro.

—Claro, ¿qué hay más gay que un pavo real albino? Seguro que ellos lo entenderían. 

Scorpius no lo entendió, pero si _el héroe_ lo decía entonces tenía que ser verdad.

Draco carraspeó, viendo como aquella mano pasaba de su manga a acariciar la zona de su muñeca donde el pulso latía acelerado. 

—¿Por qué no vais a preguntarle a los pavos del abuelo? 

Scorpius no creía que los pavos le fueran a hablar, pero quizás su abuelo pudiera hablar con ellos, al fin y al cabo tenía el cuello tan estirado como ellos. Y así aprovecharía para presentarle a su nuevo nieto, Albus Potter.

Su padre se quedó con el de Albus, pudo ver cómo Potter se acercaba a susurrarle y como le peinaba el pelo ligeramente con los dedos. Sí, seguro que Harry abrazaría a su padre por las noches y quizás luego, si su padre se portaba bien, firmaría la carta.

París podía tener cigüeñas. Pero ellos tenían pavos reales albinos. 

A veces ser un Malfoy tenía sus privilegios.


End file.
